Dream a Little Dream of Me
by chokecherries
Summary: "Okay class, why shouldn't you put a toaster in the sink?" "Because your toast will get soggy!" — These kids were going to be the death of her, Lucy was sure. But the older brother of one of her students might just make it worth her while. — natsu/lucy
1. laugh a little laugh with me

**summary: **"Okay class, why shouldn't you put a toaster in the sink?" "Because your toast will get soggy!" — These kids were going to be the death of her, but the older brother of one of her students might just make it worth her while.

**pairings: **natsu ო lucy, gray ო juvia, levy ო gajeel, jellal ო erza, other possible pairings to come

**setting: **non canonverse, this is an au

**notes:** story title is because my best friend was watching supernatural at the time i had this idea (which was quite some time ago, honestly) and that was the episode she was watching. also, i just like it.

**disclaimer: **own nothing

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_{Just like a star across my sky, just like an angel off the page,_

_you appeared in my life}_

_._

* * *

><p>There is a fine line between grace and patience. The former is a sense of elegance, refinement, and charm—while the latter is the capability of being able to handle situations <em>with<em> grace under pressure. Both of these traits are needed in Lucy's line of work, and they were _seriously _being tested.

The blonde sat behind the large oak desk, head in her hands. All around her a war was raging, and after trying to interfere, she decided to pull back and play Switzerland. But cool, calm, collected, and indifferent she certainly was not.

Asuka Connell peered out from under the desk, and up at her. "Miss Lucy, is it safe to come out yet?"

Lucy looked from the little girl in between her feet to the rest of the hyper five-year-olds running around, throwing glitter and craft supplies everywhere. Tired russet eyes closed for a moment, and she gave a long, long sigh before shaking her head.

"I don't think you want to come out anytime soon."

Her only well-behaved student nodded before slipping back into the dark crevice under the desk. To be completely honest, these kids weren't even _her _students, they were a friend's. Indeed, the one and only Erza Scarlet—kindergarten tyrant extraordinaire—apparently had an important appointment that would be taking up all of her day. And she left Lucy—a fifth grade teacher—with her students.

The blonde understood, honestly, she did. Erza was a great teacher, and she didn't leave her little students with just _anyone. _She and Lucy had been friends since college, and so the scarlet-haired woman had decided that the aspiring middle school teacher was trustworthy enough to manage her students while she was away.

Now _that _was a great accomplishment, one that any teacher in Fairy Tail Academy would be proud of. And Lucy was, but she still didn't see why Erza couldn't have a trusted _substitute teacher _to take over for her when she went away. Seeing as how Lucy had to leave her students with a sub so she could supervise twenty-three little kids who seemed like they had drank enough RedBull to keep them going nonstop for _hours. _

Well, except for Asuka, the girl currently hiding under Erza's desk. Lucy knew that she could be energetic as well, but right now, as far as she was concerned, the child was an absolute _angel. _The blonde had known the girl—and her parents—for years. Azlack and Bisca Connell were old friends, and they had a sweet little daughter.

Lucy groaned and laid her head on the desk, resting it on top of her arms. She loved kids, she really did. In fact, she dreamed of having her own someday, but right now she would rather take her chances with a group of testosterone-driven teenage boys.

"Miss Lucy," Asuka's hushed whisper caught her attention, and she lifted her head, "they like it when Miss Erza reads to them. She always does that before naptime."

The blonde leaned down and smiled at the girl before offering her a hand. Asuka smiled back as Lucy pulled her from her refuge spot, and pointed to the shelf filled with dozens of picture books. The fifth grade teacher promptly strode over and plucked one of the treasured books off the shelf, and then cleared her throat.

"Children, how about a story before naptime, okay?"

Everyone froze, and suddenly she had twenty-two bright-eyed five-year-olds dragging out their mats and blankets. Asuka grinned and gave her a thumbs-up before rushing to get her own blanket and mat. After everyone was properly situated and comfortable, Lucy dragged a chair over and seated herself in it.

Sighing in pure relief, the blonde opened the book to the first page. "Okay class, now before I read, Miss Erza wanted me to ask you some questions."

It was the day that the teacher was supposed to go over home and school safety rules, and since Lucy was the honorary member of kindergarten for the day, she would be the one to do it.

"Now, what are you to do if the fire alarm goes off here at school?"

A girl near the back raised her hand. "We're supposed to quietly get into line and follow Miss Erza or another teacher out of the school. And if we catch on fire, we're supposed to stop, drop, and roll."

"Very good." Lucy nodded, impressed. "What if a stranger that you've never seen before comes up to you and asks for help?"

This time, Asuka raised her hand. "Then we need to get an adult, or just run away and tell someone."

Lucy's lips curled into a smile. "Yes, yes that's right. Okay, now why shouldn't you put a toaster in the sink?"

It was quiet for a few moments, before a boy's hand suddenly flew upward. "Because your toast will get soggy!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the class echoed enthusiastically, all grins and smiles and with expressions of 'he's right, that one.'

Lucy felt her left eye twitch, and the palm of her hand met her face.

"He's so smart." a girl near her cooed.

Her friend nodded her head. "Yes, yes."

Meanwhile, Lucy wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Lisanna Strauss questioned as Lucy dragged herself into the teacher's lounge later that afternoon.<p>

The blonde fell face first onto the couch. "Ungh."

Levy McGarden, the school's librarian, smiled at her best friend. "Lu, are you okay?"

"I don't understand." the blonde mumbled, turning over onto her back. "How does Erza do it, almost all day, for five days a week? I was drained of my energy by ten in the morning, and we had barely even _started._"

Lisanna hid her smile behind her coffee mug. "Well, I know how you feel. It's hard on you, at least on your first week, but then you really get used to it. Trust me, I've been teaching second grade for two years so I know."

Lucy cast a glance in the white-haired young woman's direction. "Yeah well, first week my foot. I was just needed for _today_, that's all. There will be no five days in a row of this, I assure you. I don't mind helping Erza out, but I have my own class to attend to and _teach. _One that doesn't throw glitter around because it looks like pixie dust, or glue yellow construction paper to the floor because I read them an excerpt from _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Oh but Lucy, you just have to admire their enthusiasm." the school's secretary, Mirajane Strauss, announced as she walked into the room. "Besides, they're little _darlings, _and so adorable."

Laxus Dreyar, vice principal, spoke up from the back of the room. "Yeah well, you try teaching kindergarten for a day, and _then _let's see what you think about it."

Mira smiled and clasped her hands dreamily. "_Oh_, that would be _lovely._"

"We can arrange it, if you really want to do it." Lucy chuckled at her fellow blonde's deadpan tone.

Their dreamer of a secretary waved a hand, snapping out of her fantasy. "Oh no, no. I couldn't. Who would take all the phone calls and make the schedules, and everything that a secretary is required to do? No, that's my job, and I have to see it through."

Laxus lifted his coffee mug to his lips and shrugged, eyes never leaving the newspaper before him. "If you say so."

Mira turned to the blonde sprawled out on the couch. "Oh Lucy, I just came to inform you that there's still a student left in your classroom." she glanced down at her clipboard and flipped through a few pages. "A miss…Wendy Marvel, I believe."

Lucy raised a brow. "Wendy? Why is she still here? It's almost four already."

"I don't know." Mira shrugged. "I just thought I'd tell you. I asked if she wanted me to call one of her contacts, but she insisted on waiting for her ride to pick her up."

The blonde sighed before sitting up and stretching. "Okay, I'll go see what's up."

She stood and exited the room, leaving the others in silence. After a long moment, Laxus sighed and set his mug down.

"Dragneel didn't get here on time today." it was more of a statement than anything.

Lisanna smiled softly at the papers she was grading. "Well, you know him. It's hard to manage everything all at once. I'm sure he didn't forget, maybe time just got away from him."

"You're too nice, Strauss."

Mira took a seat at the table across from her younger sister. "I agree with Lisanna. He would never just forget Wendy, you know that Laxus." she traced the faux marble of the small tabletop. "Aside from that, you know how he is with her. Other than school and work, he almost never lets her out of his sight."

"Which is what worries me more." the blonde man replied gruffly. "He's usually here on time."

Lisanna tossed her red pen at him. "Oh, come on Laxus. You're making everybody glum. Cheer up some, would you?"

He caught the pen without looking. "I'm just saying."

Mira touched her fingers to her lips. "Oh my, my. Is Laxus actually _worrying _about dear little Wendy and her older brother?"

"Hey! I am not! See, this is why I don't hang around you people!"

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her classroom door and peered inside. "Wendy?" she questioned, upon seeing the girl still seated at her desk.<p>

The twelve-year-old jumped and turned to look at her. "Miss Heartfilia!" she fidgeted with the hem of her red skirt. "I-I'm sorry!"

"What?" the blonde blinked. "What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't think anyone would still be here, so I didn't check the room. Mirajane came and told me you were still here; has your ride not arrived yet? It's getting so late."

Wendy looked at her, pink blush very much evident. "I-I um, my brother he…I'm still waiting."

Lucy nodded, tapping her cheek with her forefinger. "Okay, so," she brightened, "how about a game?! And if your brother hasn't arrived by then, I'll take you home!"

The midnight-haired girl looked visibly distressed. "B-but! Miss Heartfilia, don't you have papers to grade, and tests to write up, and—!"

"Whoa there, young Padawan, it's fine. Honestly. I thought a game would be more enjoyable for you, but if you want to help me with grading papers, that's fine too." Lucy chuckled.

Wendy nodded once. "I insist. But you don't have to take me home. I can walk, or take the train. Honest."

Lucy raised a brow. "Sweetheart, I don't know where you live exactly, but the residential areas are at least two miles from here, and it'll be dark soon. I'm not letting you walk anywhere except through your front door." Wendy looked like she was about to protest, so the blonde held up a finger. "I insist."

Wendy gave her a small smile.

"You're so serious—not to mention one of my best students." the blonde smiled, cringing a little when she noticed the rather large stack of papers left over from the day before. "I think I could use some of your help. So," she clapped her hands together, "let's get started on these essays, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>end notes: <strong>before anyone even mentions it, _yes _natsu will come in next chapter. i kind of made him sound like a jerk, didn't i? oops. he's not, i promise. also, the toaster conversation is from a piece of welcome to night vale fanart. just so you know. i just thought it would fit a group of five-year-olds.


	2. sing a little song with me

**notes: **well hey. it's been a month or three, hasn't it? so i figured "ah what the hell? i should probably update this." and here you are.  
><strong>spoiler: <strong>natsu didn't pick wendy up because he tragically died in a car accident caused by a row of ducks crossing the road. _not not really i'm just kidding please don't shoot me. _

**to _Fowy Pup_:** oh good gravy, _cecil and carlos yes yes yes. _they are wonderful okay.  
><strong>other notes and shat: <strong>have no worries, _Cup Ramen_! there'll probably be some mira and laxus love so yeah. and to _Virginia Dair, _don't you worry your pretty little head, darlin'. /flips hair/ sass is my middle name. (no not really that's not even close, but i'm from the south so it's in my blood i tell no lies.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_{but darling, you are the only exception}_

_._

* * *

><p>Lucy didn't know exactly what she was expecting when she drove her student home. They sat in comfortable silence, the radio turned up and playing some catchy pop song as the streets of Magnolia pass by. The blonde teacher wasn't sure what kind of place the younger girl lived in, and she realized that she doesn't know much about Wendy Marvel at all.<p>

What she does know, she's read in the girl's student file and records. Perfect straight As, a spotless record with not one detention, appreciative notes on her polite manner of speaking and kind nature, a great level of maturity, always willing to help, gets along well with others—that was Wendy Marvel.

Or at least the Wendy she knew.

And for once, Lucy found herself wondering more about her quiet and kind student.

She knew that Wendy lived with her older brother—she'd only heard rumors about the parents, _car accident, killed, gone_—and she's never worked up the courage to ask. If there was one thing Lucy knew about, it was the absence of parental love and guidance, and that generally children who came from that sort of household didn't like to talk about their experiences.

So she stayed silent, and glanced at the girl in the passenger seat from her peripheral vision. Wendy sat up straight—unlike Lucy, who had a tendency to slouch—and kept her eyes focused on the road in front of them. She looked years older than she should, and the blonde frowned at the sight.

The entire car ride had been silent aside from the radio, the sound of the car tires spinning against the pavement, and Wendy's occasional but profuse 'thank yous' for driving her home. Lucy waved the latter off with a cheery smile and several 'no problems' all the while keeping her thoughts of how much a jerk the girl's brother must have been to herself.

Magnolia was not a big city, but it was still a prosperous town and so it took a couple minutes of traffic lights, stop signs, and crosswalks before they reached the edge. Following the younger girl's directions, she steered the car off the highway and onto a smaller road. After they'd turned, the song playing on the radio changed, and Wendy suddenly stiffened.

Lucy was about to ask if she was alright when the girl laughed along to the cheerful beat of the music. She turned to the surprised teacher, all wide smiles and sparkling eyes.

"This is my song! I've been listening and waiting for it to come on!"

She looked happier than Lucy had ever seen her, and the blonde found herself smiling as well.

"I know every word," Wendy informed, voice alive with excitement.

Lucy smiled at the windshield. "Why don't you sing along, then?"

The younger girl looked up at her in surprise, but didn't have time to reply before the words started to play. It took her a few seconds, but soon Wendy joined in quietly and her tone steadily rose as the song progressed. Lucy remembered hearing it play before a couple of times on her way home, and even found herself singing along as well. It wasn't long before they were both singing so loud they couldn't hear the words anymore.

When the song finished, both girls were out of breath and Wendy was laughing.

Lucy discovered a different side of Wendy Marvel—the girl with the pretty voice who sang along to pop songs, and who laughed just as sweetly.

It was a nice side of her, the blonde decided, and so they kept singing for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>The car pulled into the drive, and Lucy killed the engine, still laughing and out of breath while Wendy finished the chorus of a half rap half pop song. The younger girl attempted to stifle her giggles as she looked at her teacher.<p>

"I didn't know you could rap, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy flipped some of her blonde locks over her shoulder and winked. "Neither did I, until today anyway." her expression grew serious and she held up a finger. "We speak of this day to no one, do you understand?"

Wendy nodded several times, and they broke down laughing again.

"I have to say," Lucy brushed some stray tears from her eyes, "that's the most fun I've had in weeks. You're pretty cool, Wendy Marvel."

Said girl blushed and averted her eyes, fingering a lock of her midnight hair. "Um, thank you."

The blonde smiled to herself before ruffling her hair. "Okay kiddo, let's get you inside, okay? It's getting late after all and just because I'm a totally awesome teacher doesn't mean that I should keep you from your homework and bed."

Wendy nodded and opened the passenger door, Lucy doing the same. After shutting her door, Lucy looked up and took in her surroundings. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when Wendy informed her that she lived a little outside of Magnolia, somewhere in the forest surrounding the outskirts of the town. But what she saw, definitely didn't fit whatever she'd been thinking of.

In the middle of a clearing, there's a modest two story cottage that sort of reminded her of her own home back on Strawberry Street. Except where hers is brick and climbing red roses taking over one side, this one was stone and ivy-covered. There was a neat stone pathway leading up to the front porch, and there were red lawn chairs sitting under the eaves.

Lucy thought her own home was perfectly charming, but this—this was like something straight out of a _Better Homes and Garden _magazine, country cottage edition.

There wasn't another car in the drive, though.

Wendy shifted uncomfortably in her spot, her backpack heavy and weighing her down. "So um, thank you for driving me home, Miss Heartfilia. I really appreciate it."

Lucy blinked and smiled a little before patting the younger girl's head. "It's fine, Wendy. I didn't have anything better planned or anything. Besides, spending time with you is more fun than planning out lessons or something, trust me."

The girl gave her a shy smile as they made their way up the walk. Stopping on the front porch, Wendy knelt down and reached into a potted plant by the front door. She pulled back, grinning triumphantly and holding up a golden key.

"Usually brother uses his key to let us in, but we have a spare just in case."

She inserted the key into the lock and turned it, and after hearing the satisfying '_click_' of the door unlocking, put it back in its hiding place. Lucy waited patiently as the girl turned back to her and smiled once more.

"Thank you again, Miss Heartfilia. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lucy spared a glance at the setting sun and the surrounding forest before looking back down at the girl. "Wendy, it's almost dark. I can't just leave you here by yourself. Something could happen."

Wendy opened her mouth to protest, but the determined look on the blonde's face silenced her. "Okay."

The teacher nodded and followed the girl inside. The interior of the house was just as nice and neat as the outside—knickknacks were in their proper places, throw pillows on the couch were placed just so, books were in their proper places on the shelves—but it still gave off a comfortable, homey feeling.

Wendy and Lucy slipped their shoes off at the door, and hung their coats on the rack before stepping inside. Unlike the chilly autumn air, the cottage was nice and warm, a fact that both girls appreciated.

"Natsu hates the cold," Wendy explained as she headed to the kitchen to prepare some hot drinks. "He always keeps it warm during the fall and winter. Sometimes, when it's snowing he builds a fire in the fireplace, and we roast marshmallows over it and make smores."

Lucy cast a glance at the bare fireplace and then back down the hall where the younger girl had disappeared. Quietly, the blonde made her way over and idly looked over the pictures on the mantel. Faces she didn't recognize smiled back at her from behind the glass frames, but one in particular caught her eye.

A handsome, middle-aged man with wild crimson hair and a wide grin had his arm thrown around a woman's shoulders. Her smile was soft and gentle, and Lucy thought she look a lot like an older version of Wendy. The two looked so happy in the photo, and the blonde wondered when exactly it had been taken.

"Oh," Wendy's cheery voice brought her back to reality, "those are my parents. It's a nice picture, isn't it?"

Lucy turned around and smiled a bit sadly at the girl. "It is."

Wendy set two cups of something steaming down on the coffee table. "We don't talk about them much. I know that may seem strange but, my brother doesn't like to speak about what happened. I don't mind, though."

The blonde took a seat next to the younger girl, and Wendy continued as she stared down at the steaming drink in front of her. "They passed away a couple years ago. I was still pretty young, back then, so I don't remember much of what happened. There was an accident—a drunk driver swerved into their lane, I think—and well, there wasn't much the doctors could do."

She sighed and blew some of the rising steam away. "Natsu, he says that the older I get, the more I look like mom. But I don't remember her well enough to really know. All I have are pictures, and some memories, but it's not the same, you know?"

Lucy watched Wendy—the girl who was beginning to remind her a lot of herself—and smiled.

"I think you look like her too. You have the same smile, and your eyes have that kindness hers do."

Wendy looked up in surprise, navy orbs wide. "Really?"

The blonde laughed lightly, ruffling the girl's hair. "Of course. Why would I say something like that if I wasn't serious?" she winked. "Trust me, in a couple of years the boys will all be falling over themselves just to get you to acknowledge them."

A light blush spread over the younger girl's cheeks and she ducked her head. "T-that's not true!"

Lucy only laughed louder.

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel unlocked his front door and stepped inside, only to be surprised by the sound of girlish laughter and chattering. He loosened his tie and slipped his shoes off—noticing another, unfamiliar pair of women's, sleek navy blue flats as he did so—and glanced at the clock.<p>

It was a little after eight, much later than he was usually home, and he raised a brow at the noise coming from his kitchen.

He'd been in a meeting that had run longer than it was supposed to when it came time to pick Wendy up from school. But when he'd gotten out he discovered that Mirajane had left him a voicemail saying that someone from the school had taken his younger sister home, and not to worry.

The secretary hadn't told him _who _had brought Wendy home though, and there had been a suspicious edge to her usual lighthearted and cheery tone. Something that, not that he thought about it, was only ever present when she was planning something troublesome.

It worried him.

So, following the strange and almost foreign sounds coming from his kitchen, he found Wendy laughing along with a woman at their bar.

A woman that he'd never seen before in his life.

She was pretty though—her smile was sunny and her eyes were the color of melted milk chocolate. Her golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and her laugh was clear and sounded like tinkling bells.

He looked between his laughing younger sister and the unfamiliar woman—both seemed to be absorbed in some sort of card game—and blinked. Two empty plates sat next to them on the countertop, and he swore he could smell the lingering scent of something delicious in the air.

Suddenly, Wendy seemed to take notice of him standing in the doorway, and her eyes widened.

"Ah—Natsu!"

Lucy, who had been enjoying an admittedly ridiculous game of Uno, turned to see who Wendy was looking at. She'd seen a couple pictures of him around the house during her impromptu visit, but they were older.

Looking at him now, Lucy could easily conclude that Natsu Dragneel was one of the handsomest men she'd ever met.

He looked a bit eccentric—what with his untamed pink hair and tan complexion—but it suited him. His jaw was set and strong, his eyes were deep and dark—but she could sense some childishness and mischief still lingering in them somewhere, and he looked strong. She could just make out the lines beneath his white button-up, hinting at what could be an amazing six pack and well-toned chest.

Lucy quickly averted her eyes upward, willing her mind not to go into dangerous territory. She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that whispered, _too late_, and stood. Her feet hit the floor, and she offered smile.

"Mr. Dragneel, hello. I'm sorry to impose like this but, you weren't home yet and it was almost dark. I couldn't just leave Wendy by herself." she paused, and realized something. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, her teacher."

Natsu raised a brow, suddenly remembering this blonde woman from enrollment. Only then she'd been behind a desk and not in his kitchen. Her hair had been up then, pulled back into a bun. He decided he liked it loose better before realizing that something like that shouldn't matter to him at all.

He took her outstretched hand and shook it—he found her egg shell blue painted nails amusing—and cast a glance at Wendy.

His younger sister beamed up at him, her smile professing the wonders of this Lucy Heartfilia. "Miss Heartfilia made—what did you call it again—manicotti for dinner, Natsu. It was really good!"

Natsu ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Okay, kiddo, time for bed."

Wendy hopped off her stool and gave Lucy a quick hug and a wide smile. "Thank you for everything! Especially for dinner and the tips on how to revise my book report!"

Lucy smiled down at her. "It was nothing. You already had a pretty good first draft, I just gave you some advice I was going to tell the class tomorrow."

She waved from the kitchen doorway before disappearing, and after a few moments, Lucy turned to collect the forgotten cards lying on the countertop. Natsu cleared his throat. "Thank you, for bringing her home."

"She waited for you, y'know," she spoke quietly, her back to the only other person left in the room. "And I'm sure she would have kept waiting."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Wendy's a good girl."

Lucy tried not to let his very _distracting _voice make her forget what she was trying to say. "She is. She does everything you ask her to and more, but that's not my point."

She shoved the two equal stacks of cards back into their box and turned to face him. "She _waited _for you, and you didn't come." Lucy pushed the card game against his chest and lifted her head to look him in the eye. She was so close that she could smell aftershave and Indian food.

"I realize that it's not easy, okay. But that little girl needs someone to be there for her. I'm not angry at you for not coming to get her, and neither is she, but if you can't make it then call someone else to bring her home. She really looks up to you, and she's already pretty independent, but that doesn't mean she needs to sit alone in an empty classroom for hours because she believes you're coming to get her."

Lucy pulled back and brushed by him, out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She turned one last time to look at him. "Goodnight, Mr. Dragneel."

And with that, Lucy Heartfilia walked out of his front door and out of his life.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>end notes: <strong>_ahaha, _you know what they say, 'what goes around, comes around.' anyway, natsu will become more like himself in a chapter or two, promise.


End file.
